Digital Days 1
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: qué puedo decirles sobre este fic bueno... trate de combinar ambas series y este fue su resultado a pesar de que diga romance y humor también contiene un poco de acción y aventura
1. prologo

Digital Days 1

Los niños elegidos ya habían terminado con la maldad en el digi-mundo y cada uno había hecho sus planes futuros:

Cody había ganado torneos de Kendo tanto estatales y en Nacionales así que era un poco difícil que lo vieran.

Yolei obtuvo una beca en Kyoto y no quería dejar a Ken ya que llevaban varios meses saliendo.

Ken era el novio de Yolei y no quería que se fuera aunque a él también le preocupaba su amigo Davis de que hiciera una tontería como siempre.

Tk recibió una llamada de su abuelo en Francia y este le dijo que si su sueño era ser escritor que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que había una escuela que le permitiría estudiar lo que él siempre quiso y el acepto claro después de hablarlo con sus amigos

Davis y Tk compitieron en un evento televisivo el cual Davis perdió contra Tk haciendo que quedara en segundo lugar pero lo hiso más popular. ( para ese momento Tk ya estaba en Francia)

Kari y Davis halaban de todo lo sucedido y se reían como niños como la primera vez que se conocieron hasta que… Gennai les hablo para que dejaran a sus digimons en el digi-mundo por una temporada (en pocas palabras no habrá digimons en este fic) Davis estaba solo sin V-mon por suerte la **amistad** de Kari lo sacaba de eso en algunos momentos.


	2. cap1: la llegada del heroé

Cap1

**_La llegada del héroe carmesí: Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya_**

Y nuestra historia comienza en otro mundo que no es el digi-mundo es un lugar llamado Frondyald en la central del sur en las planicies Kokona.

-Godwin que avancen las tropas según lo planeado…- dice una mujer de chaqueta entre azul y morado y parecida a Inuyasha

-si mi señora Leonmichelle. A pesar de la lluvia, pero mañana al medio día, todas nuestras unidades alcanzaran su objetivo. A medida que ordenó… y luego hacia lo planeado con el fin de tomar la fortaleza mañana.- dice un hombre de cabello castaño que se había arrodillado frente a su Reina

-una vez más haremos que la princesa perro de Biscotti saboree su derrota- dice Leonmichelle mientras tomaba una copa de vino

**Republica Biscotti- Castillo Filianno**

Hay una reunión de los grupos la princesa, la capitana del grupo de soldados, la líder del grupo de investigaciones y unos cuantos sabios de la república.

-como era de esperarse las tropas de Galette vendrán a atacar la fortaleza Mion- dice uno de los ancianos

-¿la gente de Galette esta seriamente pensado en entrar al castillo?- dice la capitana del escuadrón de soldados era una chica con orejas de perro caídas y su pelo era verde al igual que sus orejas

-el líder de los caballeros de Galette, Leonmichelle fue sin duda muy valiente, pero no recuerdo que sea así de temeraria- dice uno de los ancianos que tenía las orejas caídas

-no veo la razón de esta junta de todos modos será otra batalla perdida si estuviéramos el grupo religioso- dice una anciano con orejas de zorro

-el caballero Brioshere y Yukikase tienen sus propias misiones- dice uno de los soldados presentes

-dicho esto, no veo otra opción más que entregar el castillo Filianno- dice el anciano de orejas caídas

-¡Eso es!- dice uno de los soldados pero es interrumpido por su capitana quien estaba furiosa por la actitud de los presentes

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Por nuestra querida princesa y nuestro pueblo! Esta Guerra, debe…- pero a la vez es interrumpida por la princesa

-gracias a todos y entiendo la situación por la que pasamos los habitantes de Biscotti. Esta guerra, no se debe perder. Por lo tanto, voy a tener que jugar con mi última carta- dice una princesa con orejas perro y al igual que su cabello eran color rosa y unos 13 años calculándole más o menos

-¿última carta?- dicen sorprendidos todos los presentes

-en el nombre de Millihiore Filianno Biscotti, la representante de la republica de Biscotti, ¡invocare a un héroe a nuestra república!- dice la princesa y luego un rayo cae haciendo esto más dramático para los presentes

**Odaiba Japón año 2005**

-Davis ¿estás despierto?- dice Kari tratando de levantarlo ya que sabía que Davis cuando se trataba de una siesta era el rey de ellas, pero bueno no estado Ken él se volvió más atlético y participaba en muchos torneos uno de los cuales participo contra Tk

-si ya voy- dice mientras se arreglaba para irse

-entonces baja y sal de ahí. Voy a irme o sino voy a llegar tarde- le dice Kari con un tono mandón recodando al ausencia de sus amigos ellos hacían lo posible para divertiste y en ocasiones Kari actuaba como Yolei solo para molestar a Davis y que los dos se la pasaran bien

-Espera… voy de inmediato- dice Davis mientras se ponía la camisa luego de eso tomo su mochila y unas cuantas cosas más como un reloj y su teléfono.

- buenos días Kari- le dice Davis

- buenos días- dice Kari mientras le regresa el saludo mientras Davis termina de ponerse los zapatos lanza su mochila sobre el balcón y se aventó para atraparla cayendo de pie y tomando su mochila con su brazo izquierdo

-excelente creo que te sacaste un 10 por improvisación- dice Kari mientras se reía

Ambos empiezan a platicar mientras caminan hacia su escuela

-por cierto, las vacaciones de primavera inician mañana. ¿Tienes pensado ir a algún lado?- el pregunta Kari con mucha curiosidad

-bueno… mis padres y mi hermana no han regresado a casa de sus viajes, así que… creo que iré con mi abuelo o algo así-dice Davis mientras salta y camina por una barda sin perder el equilibrio

-¿con tu abuelo? Te refieres a…- dice Kari

-sí, a Hong Kong si en su casa hay muchos lugares en los cuales puedo entrenar- dice Davis quien ahora caminaba de espaldas

-en verdad te has convertido en un verdadero deportista ¿no?- le dice Kari

-claro además es divertido. Ya tenemos un torneo en julio y septiembre de este año- le contesta Davis mientras seguía con su camino el da una sonrisa

-ahora lo recuerd Tk entraron a ese torneo. En las últimas tú estuviste cerca de convertirte en campeón- dice Kari repasando sus recuerdos

-si eso es verdad…tú estabas hay apoyándonos- dice Davis quien su ánimo bajo al recordar que Tk le había ganado una vez mas

-Aunque el segundo lugar también es bueno- dice Kari para subirle el ánimo

-todavía quiero ser el campeón y… estoy seguro que este va a ser mi año. Es por eso, que en estas vacaciones voy a practicar hasta morir- dice Davis más animado que antes

-sí, bien… trabaja duro…- dice Kari quien parecía que estaba con un niño pequeño (Davis) los chicos llegan a la escuela y siguen con la platica

-ah, es cierto. Casi se me olvida.- dice Davis

-¿Qué es?- le pregunta Kari a Davis

-durante los últimos 3 días de vacaciones de primavera… ¿tu, Tai y tus padres estarán libres?- le pregunta Davis

-No sé ¿por qué?- le pregunta Kari curiosamente

-como mis familiares van a regresa para esas fechas… pensaba que podíamos a la cabaña que tenemos a las fueras de Odaiba- dice Davis sugiriéndole a Kari

-¿De verdad?- dice Kari

-hable con Tk y está de acuerdo en venir con nosotros- dice Davis tratando de convencer a Kari

-me podre triste cuando tú te pongas a entrenar y yo me quede sola- dice Kari

-¡no te preocupes voy a estar bien! Voy a practicar tanto que al siguiente día voy a estar en excelentes condiciones- dice Davis con unos ojos iluminados

-solo no te exijas demasiado quieres…- le dice Kari con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ambos van a clases pero hay es cuando esta aventura empieza a tener sentido y emoción después de las clases Davis salió a toda prisa solo para toparse con un perro que lo trasportaría a otro mundo…


	3. cap1 parte 2

**De regreso en Biscotti**

El portal llevó a Davis a otro mundo que no era el digi-mundo solo para encontrarse con la princesa Millihiore que al verlo se enamora de el

-¿una chica…? Espera… ¿Orejas? ¿Una cola?- dice Davis quien se sorprendió al ver a una chica con cola y orejas

-Encantada en conocerte. Debes ser el héroe que respondió a nuestra convocatoria- dice la princesa mientras se le notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¿héroe?-dice Davis confuso

-si, Héroe. Yo soy Millihiore Filianno Biscotti y soy la princesa de la nación de Biscotti- dice mientras se presenta

-oh bien… mi nombre es Davis Motomiya- dice el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe

-tu eres el héroe, Davis-sama… yo se de ti- dice la princesa que aún seguía con el rubor en sus mejillas mientras el perro de nombre Tatsumaki llega con la princesa y esta lo acaricia

-señor héroe, gracias por responder a la convocatoria y llegara Frondyald. Después de escuchar nuestra historia, ¿nos prestara su poder?- le dice la princesa quien rápidamente es sienta frente a el

-Umm… claro que me gustaría oír lo que tienes que decir.- dice Davis

-bueno. ¡Oh, no, ya ha comenzado!- dice la princesa pero unos fuegos artificiales llama su atención

-¿ha comenzado?- pregunta Davis con curiosidad en ese momento la princesa le empieza a explicar a Davis que están en guerra con su país vecino.

**En el campo de batalla**

-el ataque a la fortaleza va bien. A este ritmo…- dice Godwin hasta que uno de sus soldados les abre la puerta de la fortaleza y los de Galette entran sin problema

-muy bien es hora- dice Leonmichelle

**De regreso con Davis**

El y la princesa se suben a una ave llamada Halla que resulta ser un Cellkull mientras el chico se sube ella le sigue explicando que Biscotti y la nación de Galette han tenido muchas guerras y que no les ha ido muy bien y que ninguna de sus guerreros le llega a talones de Leonmichelle líder de Galette que le gustaría que seles una en esta batalla después de tanto Davis accede

-¿esto es una Guerra?- le pregunta Davis

-¿esta es la primera vez que ves un campo de batalla?- le dice la princesa sorprendida

-¿las personas mueren o se lesiona en esta batalla?- le pregunta Davis

-¡las personas mueren cuando se les mata! Pero aquí las guerras son como una competencia deportiva en tu mundo ero hemos perdido tanto que la gente de mi pueblo está muy decepcionada- dice la princesa Millihiore que cambia su cara por una triste al terminar con lo que decía

-Umm, Princesa.- dice Davis mientras ella lo ve a los ojos

-¿Si?- su rubor en sus mejillas a pesar de que era poco era notable

-¿yo soy el héroe de este país?- le dice Davis quien ya había tomado una decisión

-tu eres el héroe de este país y posible mente nuestra única esperanza- le dice la princesa mientras lo toma de las manos.

-pues entonces este héroe se pondrá a trabajar muy duro para protegerte y no dejar las cosas así dice Davis quien pone sus manos arriba de las manos de la princesa

-muchas Gracias- dice la princesa mientras movía su cola rosada

-no hay de que- le contesta Davis

-vamos al castillo hay tengo todo preparado. ¡Tatsumaki! ¡Halla! Vamos- entonces la princesa hace aparecer un círculo mágico y esta hace que al ave le salgan alas y se van con Davis a toda prisa hacia el castillo, mientras la guerra seguía al unidad real de limpieza esperaba para darle a Davis todo lo que necesitaba

**En el capo de batalla**

-¿un héroe?- dice uno de los soldados

-¿será cierto?- dice Eclair la capitana

**En el castillo**

La princesa se reúne con Rico la líder del grupo de investigaciones y le cuenta todo después de hablar ella da un anuncio repasando los eventos actuales de sus derrotas haciendo que una cámara en forma jarro tome a Davis con su traje de héroe era algo increíble ya que tenía una camisa sin mangas roja, una capa blanca como la de Omegamon, sus zapatos grises, unos pantalones negros, una vara Bo y una banda azul es su cabeza. Davis lanza con felicidad su vara para hacer una de sus entradas en este campo de batalla

-¡El héroe Davis ha llegado para responder a la petición de su princesa!- dice el chico tratando de causar una buena impresión

continuara...


	4. Cap2: el héroe entra en acción

Cap2

**_El héroe entra en acción_**

Mientras un anunciador hacia la presentación de Davis este solo se dedicó a saludar a la princesa quien le regreso el saludo y luego este se va con un sujeto de orejas caídas era nada más que Rolan uno de los capitanes y hermano de Eclair

-Pero Princesa… nuestro héroe no sabe nada de las reglas de esta Guerra. ¿Estará bien?- le pregunta la pequeña Rico

-No te preocupes. Le enseñe un poco en el camino y si se le olvido algo Rolan se lo está explicando de nuevo –le dice la princesa

**Mientras con Davis **

-Bien. Parece que has recordado a fondo las normas y las rutas- dice Rolan

-Sí. La princesa me enseño- le contesta Davis

-Por lo tanto, después de haber sido citado por la Princesa, ¿Qué piensas de ella?- le pregunta Rolan haciendo que el chico s sonrojara

-Creo que es linda y también creo que es maravillosa- le contesta Davis

-¡Excelente!-le dice Rolan mientras le toca el hombro al chico, en eso una parte del ejercito de Galette entra

-ahora bien, amado héroe, ve adelante y une tus fuerzas con Eclair en el frente de batalla- le dice Rolan

-¡sí, señor! Davis Motomiya… listo para la acción- le contesta Davis mientras avanza

**Flashback**

Un grupo de sirvientas se encuentra arreglando a Davis mientras este se pone rojo la princesa comienza a explicarle

-Querido héroe, permíteme explicarte las reglas una vez más y comprobar que entendiste- le dice la princesa con una dulce voz

-Si, por favor- le dice Davis quien estaba rojo al ser cambiado por chicas

Primero, derrota todos los enemigos que vienen hacia ti.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿con que ese es el héroe?- dice uno de los soldados de Galette

-seriamos geniales si lo derrotamos- le comenta el otro soldado

-¡Voy a matarlo!- dice otro soldado de Galette quien va en dirección hacia Davis pero Davis le coloca su vara en la cabeza y lo mismo hace con los otros 2

**Flashback**

¡tus enemigos quedaran inconscientes si les pegas con fuerza con tu arma!

Los que quedan eliminados se convierten en bolas de pelo. Los que están en el ejército León se convierten en bolas de pelo de gato. Solo será por algún tiempo

-¡Ya veo!- le dice Davis quien había entendido las reglas del campo de batalla

**Fin del Flashback**

Mientras Davis recordaba eso 2 Guerreros más venían hacia su dirección el salto y con solo tocaros unos símbolos se marcaron en la espalda de los dos guerreros.

**Flashback**

¡también puedes noquearlos al golpear la espalda o la cabeza con la palma de su mano! Al hacer eso tiene sus riesgos, pero recibirás un bono por cada contacto

**Fin del Flashback**

Y con esos recuerdos Davis avanza rápido por todo el campo de batalla quien se queda asombrado por el enorme campo de batalla que se observaba en la colina que él estaba parado

**Mientras tanto en Odaiba Japón**

-Hikari ¿seguirás con Motomiya-kun durante las vacaciones de primavera?- le pregunta una de sus amigas de pelo negro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No estoy saliendo con él ni nada de eso- le dice Kari un poco confusa por la pregunta

-¿enserio? pero ud. se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?- le dice otra de sus amigas de pelo castaño igual que ella

-bueno, eso es porque nos conocemos de antes y es amigo de mi hermano- dice Kari quien s refería a la vez que conoció a Davis y este se volvió elegido

-creo Que Motomiya-kun es muy lindo- dice su amiga de pelo negro

-sí. ¡Es muy lindo y bueno en los Deportes, también!- le contesta su amiga de pelo castaño

-Él no es nada de eso. Él es muy inmaduro en su interior- dice Kari mientras se aleja de ellas

-¿eh?-dicen ambas chicas confundidas

-a Davis le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas como practicar soccer, loas artes márcales, etc. Y sobre todo hacerse el héroe- dice Kari quien caminaba molesta por los pasillos de la escuela

**De regreso en el campo de batalla con Davis**

El héroe de Biscotti avanzaba lo más rápido que podía para encontrarse con Eclair, acabando con cada soldado de Galette que se le topaba en su camino

-interesante voy a ver qué tan bueno es- dice Leonmichelle

-¡a pesar de que es la decisión de nuestra Princesa, podemos hacerlo sin un héroe!- dice Eclair molesta

-**Cuchilla de aire- corte transversal**- dice Eclair mientras un corte en forma de "x" derrotaba a unos cuantos soldados de la nación enemiga pero ella es sorprendida por un soldado que iba en su dirección hasta que…

-**patada de héroe**- dice Davis quien salva a Eclair de ser atacada por el enemigo haciendo que este se transformara en una bola de pelo de gato.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Davis Motomiya y soy el héroe que fue convocado por su princesa!- dice el chico mientras se presenta con Eclair

-Soy Eclair capitana de los guardias imperiales- dice la chica de pelo verde y orejas caídas

-¡Eclair, ese tiro fue increíble... fue como, ya sabes!- dice Davis muy emocionado

-¿tiro…? ¿Quieres decir el cañón sello?-dice Eclair con fusa pero molesta

-¡Eso es!- dice Davis quien de repente viene a su mente otro recuerdo

**Flashback**

-Este es el arma de nuestro héroe, y también un tesoro de Biscotti. La espada Celestial, Palladoin. Se puede convertir en cualquier cosa que desee- le dice la princesa Millihiore mientras le coloca un anillo a Davis en su mano

-¡entonces…!- dice Davis quien hace salir de su anillo una luz color naranja y luego esta aparece en forma de una vara Bo que Davis lanza y atrapa con las manos

-Parece un arma muy sencilla. ¿Funcionará?- le pregunta la princesa al ver el arma del chico

-¡no hay problema! ¡La longitud de eso está perfecto!- le dice Davis quien juega un poco con su bastón

-por último, permítame explicarle acerca de los hechizos de sello. El hechizo es una técnica que reúne la fuerza del cielo y la tierra al recoger esa fuerza en su propio sello se mezcla con vitalidad… y puede convertirles en energía espiritual, al igual que esto- le dice la princesa mientras le hacia una pequeña demostración

**Fin del Flashback**

-la princesa quería que me enseñaras a usar el Cañón de Sello, ya que eres buena en eso. Le dice Davis mientras habla con Eclair

-Ya veo…- dice Eclair quien se pone un poco roja y después comienza a explicarle.

1. primero, activas tu propio sello

-¡sello Lv 1 activar!- dice Davis quien le aparece dicho sello en sus manos

2. con tu fuerza y tu espíritu, fortalece el sello. Hasta que sea de lv 2

-¡Lv3!- gritan ambos y el sello era aún más grande y en lugar de que este estuviera en sus manos este estaba detrás de ellos

3. convierte la fuerza en poder espiritual y lázalo a través de tu arma

-¡eso es! ¡El cañón espiritual!- dice Davis quien saca fuego de su bastón

-aunque el poder suele ser desviado por maestros o incluso por guerreros que llevan armas y escudos y lo más importante…- dice Eclair que es interrumpida por el chico

-esto te agota después de dispararlo- dice Davis mientras da un leve suspiro

-piénsalo dos veces antes de usarlo- dice Eclair como si lo estuviera regañando, pero en eso otro cañón sello los golpea haciendo que Eclair caiga arriba de Davis

-a pesar de que vine para una mejor pelea… al parecer, ud. son secuaces de la princesa perro- dice Leonmichelle

-¡princesa, Leonmichelle!- dice Eclair sorprendida

-¿una princesa? ¿De su lado?- dice Davis confundido

-a mí me molesta que me llamen así yo soy Leonmichelle Galette des Rois. Yo soy la reina de Galette, así que díganme su majestad tontos insolentes- dice Leonmichelle mientras hacia su presentación ante el héroe y Eclair de pues de eso ella se va mientras que Davis y Eclair trataban de zafarse uno del otro cosa que fue un poco vergonzoso ya que al zafarse Davis sin querer toca uno de los pechos de Eclair haciendo que esta se sonroje primero y luego lo mande a volar de un golpe (Davis no sabía que Eclair era mujer hasta ese incidente).

Leonmichelle avanza rápido solo para ser interceptada por Davis y Eclair quienes la atacan pero ella esquiva activando su cañón de sello pero falla también, ya que Eclair salta con Davis para esquivar ese golpe y estos dan un salto casi hasta las nubes

-a pesar de que no quiero compartir el crédito contigo, no vamos a tener otra oportunidad a menos de que trabajemos juntos- le dice Eclair

-¿eh?- le dice Davis muy confundido

-vamos a cooperar. ¡No vayas a fallar ahora!- le dice Eclair mientras lo impulsa con una patada solo para que Davis y Leonmichelle choquen sus armas hasta que Eclair y Davis se unen y rompen las armas de Leonmichelle destruyendo su equipo de batalla.

-no debí de haberte subestimado, ya que yo pensaba que luchaba contra un mocoso. Podría seguir así, pero sería demasiado para los habitantes de ambos países- dice Leonmichelle mientras se veía ya que tenía solo un poco de ropa así que decido rendirse

Después de que el anunciador nombrara a Biscotti como la ganadora del encuentro Leonmichelle elogia a Davis por su batalla, y le pide a Davis que hable ante las cámaras

-Gracias, princesa. Perdón su majestad- dice Davis al ver la reacción de Leonmichelle decide corregir sus palabras

-bien- le dice Leonmichelle quien le da una sonrisa

-¡no mentiré, si tuve un poco de miedo al principio, pero fue muy divertido!- dice Davis emocionado pero Leonmichelle le pide al chico que le pase el micrófono a Eclair y cuando se lo avienta las cámaras van sobre ella hasta que… su ropa es destruida por culpa de Davis quien accidentalmente la golpeo.

-¡El héroe golpeo al guerrero por error!- dice el comentarista

-¡Voy a estar devuelta! ¡Y la próxima vez te voy a aplastar!-le dice Leonmichelle a Davis

-pero este héroe… es fuerte y sorprendente… él podría ser un tonto, después de todo… ¡y señorita Eclair, gracias por las fotos! – dice el comentarista en forma de burla

Minutos después cuando regresan al campamento Davis se entera de que la princesa es una cantante famosa en esa región.

-buen trabajo. Eclair, héroe- les dice Rolan mientras le llevaba u cabio a su pequeña hermana, y le empieza a explicar a Davis las negociaciones de un capo de batalla y le dice que debido a sus contantes derrotas no habían podido oírla cantar y sus giras habían sido detenidas.

-tú lo entenderás cuando la oigas cantar-le dice Eclair molesta por lo ocurrido

-¡muchas gracias!- les dice Davis agradecido

-pero… me gustaría volver o estar en contacto con mis familiares…- les dice Davis quien causo una sorpresa a ambos capitanes

**Dentro del castillo**

La princesa habla con Rico sobre el héroe de su nación

-gracias al héroe, nuestra nación obtuvo una victoria- dice la pequeña Rico

-Es cierto. Pero, si el héroe se queda a escuchar mi concierto. Su familia podría preocuparse- dice la princesa Millihiore

-¿eh?- dice confundida la pequeña Rico

Mientras que en el campamento Davis se entera por Rolan y la princesa por Rico de que el héroe no puede volver a su casa ni hacer contacto con el mudo real ya que esas son las reglas de la invocación y que cualquier héroe invocado no puede regresar a su mundo original.

-¿no lo sabía Princesa? Le pregunta Rico la princesa suda de nervios a saber que Davis no podía volver y estaba atrapado mientras Davis se entera de eso empieza a gritar al igual que la Princesa


	5. Cap 3 quiero regresar ¿como que no?

Cap3

**_¡Yo quiero ir a casa! ¿No puedo regresar? _**

Rolan estaba dando una larga entrevista a los periodistas que querían saber todo sobre el debut del héroe, mientras que Davis estaba triste al saber que no podría regresar.

**Mientras en el castillo**

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? Es probable que el héroe se sienta mal al saber que no podría regresar. ¿Qué debo hacer?– dice la princesa Millihiore preocupada

-aun así, usted tiene deberes que realizar- le dice su asistente personal

-sin embargo, Amelita-le dice la princesa mientras es interrumpida por su asistente

-ahora tiene que agradecer a las tropas por su arduo trabajo, ir a saludar a su majestad Leonmichelle, dar una conferencia como líder del partido ganador, y agradecer a las organizaciones participantes. Además de eso, también tiene que ensayar antes de su próximo concierto. Nosotros tenemos que dejar que los de la academia lo resuelvan por ahora- le dice Amelita quien era su asistente personal

-entiendo- dice la princesa muy triste

Mientras Rico corría con unos libros para saber cómo regresar a Davis a su mundo.

**Mientras con Davis**

-bueno eso es de esperarse. Es un mundo diferente, después de todo-dice Davis mientras miraba su celular y luego para ver su nuevo entorno

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando respondes a una invocación sin saberlo- le dice Eclair molesta

- ¿saberlo? Este perro me puso una trampa cuando iba saliendo de la escuela a toda velocidad- dice Davis quien ve a Tatsumaki con ojos de niño pequeño y con lágrimas

-¿una trampa? Tatsumaki hiciste eso- dice Eclair sorprendida en eso el perro sacude su cabeza y luego hace aparecer un portal en el cual estaban unas pequeñas palabras inscritas

**_Bienvenido a Frondyald._**

**_Me alegra que venga a Biscotti. _**

**_Advertencia_****_: esto es una convocación de héroe. No podrá volver después de haber sido convocado. Si no lo deseas, por favor, no pise este sello_**_. _

-¿cómo demonios iba a saber eso?- dice Davis quien tenía una cara de susto

-¿crees que me importa? ¡No me digas eso! Los de la academia están buscando una forma de traerte de vuelta-dice Eclair quien al parecer no le caía bien la presencia de Davis o tal vez era otra cosa

-eso espero- dice Davis tristemente

-bueno, por ahora… ¿Cómo se lo digo? A pesar de que eres un completo idiota, todavía no te han tratado como un invitado de honor. Y novamos a dejar que tu vida aquí sea miserable. Acepta esto por ahora- le dice Eclair mientras le da a Davis una pequeña bolsa con dinero

-¿esto es dinero? Simplemente no puedo aceptar tu dinero- dice Davis quien se reúsa a tomar la bolsa

-es una recompensa por tus acciones. Si no lo aceptas, los responsables de las haciendas estarán horrorizados. Hay muchos que solo participan en esto por diversión, pero muchos aspiran a mas solo para pagar la cuota de entrada- dice Eclair mientras deja caer la bolsa en las manos del chico

-¿Qué? ¿Cuota de entrada?- dice Davis confuso

-Dios… enserio que no sabes nada. Si bien la guerra es un método de diplomacia, más bien es un evento que involucra a toda la nación. Esta vez, fue contra Galette, pero también tenemos batallas en una escala más pequeña como contra aldeas y batallas entre grupos- le dice Eclair mientras le explicaba todo a Davis

-es como un festival o un evento deportivo- dice Davis quien estaba empezando a entender lo de las batallas en ese mundo

-sí, puede decirse que así es, supongo- le contesta Eclair quien de nuevo le explica

-cuando los organizadores empezaron con esto, le cobraban una cuota a todos los participantes. Ambos países reunían una cantidad en total, ahí es cuando la batalla se lleva acabo y el país ganador se lleva el 60% de las ganancias recaudadas y el perdedor solo el 40%. La cantidad se divide a la mitad y se distribuye ente participantes como una recompensa. Mientras que la otra mitad es para la nación y se usa para construir hospitales, fortalezas, etc.- dice Eclair mientras termina su larga Explicación

-ya veo…- dice Davis sorprendido por la forma de gobierno

-y…uhm en esta "Guerra real" la gente no muere…- dice Davis para confirmar sus sospechas

-hubo un tiempo en que si… fue cuando los demonios aparecieron en Frondyald y aterrorizaban a la gente pero fueron detenidos y sellados por un escuadrón especial- dice Eclair

-ya veo… dice Davis impactado por el relato de la chica

-en serio no sabes nada, ¿verdad?- le dice Eclair quien ve a Davis con una cara de curiosidad

**Al llegar al castillo**

-vamos a ver a rico para empezar- le dice mientras caminan

-oh si…- le dice Davis mientras va detrás de ella

**En alguna parte del castillo parecido a una biblioteca**

-estoy muy arrepentida por no haber no encontrado nada. Eh estado buscando pero no encontrado nada para poder regresarte, no he sido capaz de encontrar algo…- le dice la pequeña Rico

-cálmate, Rico… ni yo ni el héroe pensamos que es tu culpa. Tengo la seguridad de que encontraras la forma – dice Eclair para calmarla

-sí, tiene razón- dice Davis quien intenta calmar a Rico

-pero tu hablabas de un plazo ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?- le pregunta Eclair

-a ver… tres días antes de las vacaciones de primavera… 16 días para ser exacto- dice Davis quien había hecho sus cuentas

-¡¿16 días más?! ¡Oh, eso quiere decir que tenemos esperanza!-dice Rico feliz

-si, por favor. Pero antes de eso… ¿habría alguna señal donde para hacer una llamada?-dice Davis mientras le muestra a Rico su teléfono

-¿señal?- dice Rico confundida

**Minutos Más tarde en el mismo lugar donde Davis fue convocado**

Rico estaba frente a un aparato mediano en forma de carrosa que le permitía a Davis comunicarse con el mundo real así que Davis al ver que tenía señal decide hacer su primera llamada a su amiga Kari quien se encontraba leyendo un libro

-¿si?- dice Kari al ver que era Davis quien le había llamado

-¡contesto!- le dice Davis a Eclair y Rico quienes estaban felices

-¿hola? Hey, ¿Davis? parece que la conexión no es estable. ¿Dónde estás? ¿En el aeropuerto?- dice Kari quien empieza a hacerle preguntas a Davis

-bueno, si… algunas cosas sucedieron… - dice Davis mintiendo

- Oh, ¿leíste el mensaje que te mande por la D-terminal? Mis padres va a trabajar pero Tai y yo podremos ir-le dice Kari a su amigo

-ah, ya veo- dice Davis en un tono triste que luego Kari detecto

-Davis ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal o algo así?- le pregunta Kari al escuchar el tono de voz del chico

-¿e-eh? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No es nada- dice Davis para evitar preocuparla

-si tú lo dices-le contesta su amiga

-ya ves… mi teléfono parece no estar funcionando bien. Puede que… no esté disponible por un tiempo. Solo quería decirte que no te preocupes, voy a estar bien – le dice Davis

-ok, no voy a preocuparme por ti… pero asegúrate de llamar a tus familiares y a Tk- le dice Kari mientras le mentía a su amigo sobre lo de preocuparse por el

-ah, es cierto. Bien nos vemos- le dice Davis mientras se despide

-Rico ¿crees que pueda hacer unas cuantas llamadas más?- le pregunta Davis a Rico

-está bien, pero… me encantaría investigar esa máquina tuya a la que llamas "teléfono" quiero desarmarla para ver cómo funciona- le dice la pequeña

-n-no, no lo creo- dice Davis con cara de miedo

-no pasara nada. Lo dejare como antes- dice Rico quien trataba de quitarle el cel. A Davis

-si lo desarmas ya no me servirá- dice el chico mientras trataba de alejar a rico de su cel.

Mientras Rico y Davis jugaban Eclair contactaba a su hermano para hacerle saber lo sucedido y se enteró de que Yukikaze y la condesa oscura regresarían hoy o mañana eso hizo que la capitana se pusiera contenta

-¿Eclair que pasa?- le pregunta Rico

-la condesa D'Arquien y nuestra amiga Yukikaze regresaran- dice Eclair feliz

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta Davis

-son los guerreros más fuertes que has visto y además son muy fiables – dice la pequeña rico

**Mientras con la princesa Millihiore **

-oh, ¿enserio?- dice la princesa sorprendida

-Sí. Ahora l héroe está disfrutando de una vista turística con Rico y Mi hermana, de hecho dijo que vendría a su concierto- le dice Rolan mientras le informa lo sucedido a la princesa Millihiore

-eso es bueno. ¿El héroe se lleve bien con Rico y Eclair?- dice la princesa

-por lo que puedo ver… ellos se llevan bien- le contesta Rolan

-tal vez no es fácil admitirlo pero… me siento aliviada- dice la princesa quien pone su cabeza en una mesa

- seguro de que tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, ¿no?- le dice Rolan

-tal vez pero… tengo que trabajar duro en las cosas que puedo hacer- le dice la princesa

-disculpe, Jefe de los Caballeros, princesa, es el momento- le dice Amelita a la princesa y a Rolan para que este salga

-ah, si- le contesta la princesa quien en su mente solo tenía lo siguiente "tengo que disculparme con el héroe y también tengo que decirle que sus acciones en el campo de batalla fueron sorprendentes. ¿Estará bien que le acaricie la cabeza? Espero y no crea que es de mala educación y por supuesto yo voy a trabajar muy duro para dar un buen concierto" (bueno en este lugar acariciarle la cabeza a alguien es una señal de afecto)

**Mientras con Leonmichelle**

-¿está bien que no vaya al concierto de la princesa Mili?- le pregunta su asistente Violete

-¿Quién crees que iría? Además yo no quiero oír cantar a la princesa perro- le contesta Leonmichelle mientras le sirven una copa de vino

-Entonces, ¿vamos a llevar acabo un pequeño sabotaje?- le pregunta Violete

-el perdedor no debe interferir en la celebraciones del campeón- le contesta Leonmichelle mientras jugaba con su copa

-Entonces, bueno beba todo lo que quiera-le dice Violete

-sí, tengo la intención de hacer un acto tan cobarde- le dice Leonmichelle mientras le pedía a Violete que le sirviera más vino

-por cierto, ¿dónde está el príncipe Gaul? Me dijo que iba a venir o algo así…- dice Leonmichelle

-ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé…- le contesta Violete

Mientras tanto el príncipe Gaul se proponía a atacar a Biscotti junto con sus escoltas las Genoise

**Mientras con Davis**

-que vayas al concierto de la princesa es un honor pero… no todo sudoroso así que deberás tomar un baño- le dice Eclair

-¿baño? ¿En done?- dice Davis confundido

-hay letreros y puedes preguntarle a la gente si te pierdes- le dice Rico

Minutos más tarde Davis había caminado por el castillo y sin encontrar a nadie vio una luz encendida

-¿vestidores?- dice Davis quien de repente se despoja de su ropa a excepción de su bóxer, pero no leyó lo que decía el letrero.

**_Baño solo para mujeres:_****_ Utilizado ahora por la princesa Millihiore._******

-¡wow, increíble! un baño al aire libre- dice el despistado Chico, en eso Davis escucha un ruido y nota que hay alguien más quien para su sorpresa era la princesa

-oh, héroe- dice le princesa quien estaba desnuda y su largo pelo alcanzaba atapar sus pezones esto hizo que Davis se pusiera rojo y ambos se quedaron sin decir nado por lo menos por un minuto

-¡no vi nada!- dice Davis quien se da la vuelta rápidamente

-¡L- lo siento! Soy una tonta, por ser vista así por nuestro héroe- dice la princesa mientras se tapaba como podía y a la vez se ponía roja

-no yo, soy… no pensé que alguien pudiera estar aquí y… nunca me imaginé que Ud. estaría aquí… lo siento me voy- dice Davis pero el torpe se resbala con un jabón y cae dentro de del baño

-¿héroe? Dice la princesa preocupada

-lo siento, realmente tengo la oportunidad de usar estos baños tan grandes… pensé que en momentos como estos yo… Umm ¡voy a salir así que tómese su tiempo!- le dice la princesa a Davis quien estaba aguantando la respiración para evitar vela desnuda través.

Al poco tiempo Davis sale a tomar aire solo para volver a escuchar la dulce voz de la princesa

-¿héroe?- le dice la princesa

-sí- le contesta Davis mientras este se mete rápido al agua

-hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar con Ud. así que daría algo de tiempo después del concertó- le pregunta la princesa

-oh, sí claro- le contesta Davis

-Gracias. Entonces nos vemos- le dice la princesa mientras se despide

-creo que debería disculparme con ella- dice Davis quien luego escucha un grito y sale disparado de baño con su ropa puesta y ve a las Genoise que tenían a la princesa quien por orden de Gaul la secuestraron solo para tener un combate con el héroe de Biscotti en la fortaleza. Y sin saber en lo que se había metido Davis había aceptado una declaración de guerra.


	6. cap 4 al rescate de la princesa

Cap 4

**_La batalla contra el príncipe creído: el rescate de la princesa _**

Davis corría para ayudar a la princesa pero en eso se topa con Eclair quien lo recibe con una patada

-oye ¿por qué demonios fue eso?-dice Davis sobándose el golpe

-esa es mi frase héroe imbécil. Aceptas te una declaración de guerra… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dice Eclair molesta

-¿Eh?- dice Davis quien no sabía en el lio en el que se había metido

**Mientras tanto en el escenario**

- lo siento Amelita no le explique al héroe sobre las declaraciones de guerra- dice Rolan sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido

-ya veo…- dice Amelita triste

-no te preocupes tengo entendido que Rico, mi hermana y el héroe van a ir por ella- le dice Rolan para levantarle el ánimo y en eso notan que uno de los perros de Yukikaze había llegado

**Mientras tanto con "el héroe"**

-si aceptas una declaración de guerra, se convierte en una guerra oficial. Una guerra normal está bien pero secuestrar a una princesa y también en el peor momento, tenemos solamente 1hora y media para que la princesa de su concierto. ¿Me estas escuchando tarado?- le decía Eclair molesta por que el héroe al que trajeron era… muy despistado

-si, te oigo-le decía Davis quien iba en un chocobo era difícil de montarlo

-además ¿por qué te cuesta tanto andar en Seruku en primer lugar?- decía Eclair. Recordando Davis nunca había montado uno y no es compara con Raidramon

-eso no es cierto- dijo Davis mintiendo

-Eclair, si te molestas más de la cuenta tus venas se van a romper- le diecia la pequeña Rico

-"si tan solo él estuviera aquí…" (Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Davis)-

-Eclair, Rico lamento haber sido tan egoísta pero de dónde vengo si alguien secuestra a una persona se considera un delito grave. Así que por eso… por eso mi deber es rescatarla-dice Davis quien se dirige a toda velocidad con las chicas pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un aliado.

**Mientras con el príncipe Gaul **

-es un honor que me asignara para esto príncipe-le dice Godwin al joven príncipe

-bueno después del espectáculo de hoy… creo que necesitas una segunda oportunidad- le contesta el pequeño príncipe que parecía tener la misma edad que Davis

-oh? Por cierto donde escondió a la princesa Millihiore- le pregunta Godwin

-no te preocupes Rouge se está encargando de ella, además la estamos tratando muy bien- le dice el príncipe

-ya veo- le contesta Godwin

**Mientras con la princesa Millihiore **

-lamento la demora hi-sama hemos traído a Banon y a sus cachorros- le dice Rouge quien era la maid encargada de cuidar a la princesa "cautiva" quien le lleva a la mascota de Leonmichelle y a sus crías

-Gracias Rouge- le dice la princesa agradeciéndole con una sonrisa

-ha pasado tanto tiempo Banon me alegro mucho de verte a ti y a tus hijos- le dice la princesa a una leona que se le acercó para que la acariciara

-no retiramos princesa, el príncipe Gaul estará con usted en unos minutos- le dice Rouge

-él siempre es amable conmigo- dice la princesa Millihiore

-la guerra todavía no comienza le gustaría hablar con Gaul-sama- le dice Rouge

-si por favor- le dice Millihiore a Rouge, al irse Rouge la princesa se pone seria y pone una cara de tristeza

-Banon tu ama León-sama ha cambiado mucho antes solíamos viajar por todos los países, y ella siempre fue muy agradable conmigo. Y ahora es como si ya no me quisiera… podrías decirle que Millihi se siente sola - le dice la princesa a la leona

**De regreso con Davis y Eclair**

Davis y Eclair van a toda prisa para salvar a la princesa "cautiva" pero los estaba esperando un numeroso ejército de soldados

-son muchos-le dice Eclair a Davis

-lo sé- este afirma mientras seguía montado en su Chocobo

-estás listo para morir- le dijo Eclair para darle miedo al chico quine no respondió y avanzo junto con ella para salvar a la princesa

-es la capitana y el héroe ahora que- dice uno de los soldados enemigos

-terminaremos con ellos- le contesta otro soldado del mismo ejercito

En eso varios proyectiles de luz de color rosa caen del cielo haciendo que Davis y Eclair se abrieran paso por el campo de batalla

-nos atacan-dicen los soldados de Galette.

- no me digas que traen artillería-dice uno de los comandantes

-por supuesto que sí. La jefa del instituto de investigaciones de Biscotti, Ricotta Elmar. Soy especialista en artillería pesada en el campo de batalla- dice la pequeña rico mientras con su cañón emblema dispara varios proyectiles hacia los enemigos

**Mientras tanto con la condesa D'Arquien y Yukikaze **

-wow esto es increíble. Aunque no sé quién es quien por lo noche que es- dice una mujer de pelo largo y castaño con rejas y cola de perro

-pero Oyakata-sama, parece ser que la guerra es entre Biscotti y Galette. ¿No deberíamos ayudar también?- le contesta una joven rubia con orejas y cola de Zorro

-los jóvenes se divierten mientras pelean no deberíamos interferir con su diversión- le dice la mujer castaña

Uno delos perros guardianes de Yukikaze llevaba una carta que fue escrita por Rolan quien les había informado lo sucedido sobre el plan de Gaul

**De regreso con Davis y Eclair**

-no me dijeron que sería una gran bienvenida- dice Davis quien se prepara para tacar al enemigo

-yo no esperaría nada menos- le contesta Eclair

Ambos guerreros no se dieron cuenta que la princesa los estaba observando por una especie de espejo televisor

**Mientras con Millihiore **

Ella estaba muy preocupada por ver al héroe y a Eclair pelear tan duro hasta que el príncipe Gaul entra en la habitación

-hola Milihi- le dice el príncipe a la princesa mientras la saluda

-oh, príncipe Gaul- le contesta Millihiore

-¡oh! quédate ahí. Siento haberte capturado pero de repente me dieron 8unas ganas de pelear con ese héroe tuyo y no te preocupes el rembolso y lo demás lo veré después- le dice el príncipe Gaul a Millihiore

-bien-le contesta la princesa

-bueno entonces me voy-le dice el príncipe Gaul quien se despide y sale de la habitación

**De Regreso con Davis y Eclair **

Davis y Eclair se estaban enfrentando a un numeroso ejército de soldados

-ja, la capitana y el héroe no son nada para las fuerzas de Galette-dice Godwin mientras se burla de ambos

-¿qué paso con Rico? ¿Por qué se detuvo él ataque?-le dice Davis a Eclair

-su pongo que la atrapáron- le dice la chica de pelo verde

-el héroe ha sido llamado por el príncipe y él quiere tener una batalla con usted- le dice Godwin

-Eclair/héroe – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-escucha –le dice Eclair

-tú también- le contesta Davis

-yo me quedo mientras tú vas por la princesa- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-ah porque lo dijiste al mismo tiempo que yo- le dice Davis molesto

-qué más da solo ve por ella- le contesta Eclair con su mismo tono de vos

-ah cierren la boca pequeños mocosos- dice Godwin quien estaba a punto de atacarlos con su hacha pero ese momento son salvados por D'Arquien

-mucho tiempo sin vernos has crecido mucho Eclair- le dice D'Arquien quien estaba a punto de ser atacada

-cuidado señorita-le dice Davis advirtiendo le del peligro

-corte horizontal, Rekku ichimonchi-dice la condesa quien ataca a sus enemigos

Mientras que afuera Yukikaze y rico se ocupaban de los otros enemigos, luego deciden eliminar a parte de ejército de Galette con bombas pero esto hace que la fortaleza se prenda en llamas mientras que D'Arquien decide encargarse de Godwin Eclair avanza con Davis pero ella decide pelear con las Genoise y al avanzar Davis se encuentra con su nuevo amigo y rival el príncipe Gaul quienes deciden enfrentarse en una batalla


End file.
